


Don’t Pretend You Can’t See It

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Badass Hux, Fighting, First Kiss, Force Choking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, force cuffs, hux almost dies and then is abducted, not of hux, people assume they’re dating, the last jedi didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: “Oh, fuck no.” From under his mask, Kylo began to snicker watching Hux’s face. “No. Not happening.” The co-commanders stood side-by-side in the doorway, looking into the room that contained a sole bed. Kylo was trying his hardest not to lose it as he felt all the emotions rolling off of the man next to him.Hux, personally, couldn’t believe his eyes. There were on planet for a highly secret conference of First Order officials, and the co-commanders of the largest ship in the First Order’s fleet couldn’t be accommodated to have more than one bed? Did they expect them to share? He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, determined to find someone that he could intimidate until this was solved.





	Don’t Pretend You Can’t See It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth installment in "Kylux Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the other trashy aus and subscribe for anything that follows. Thank you!
> 
> Also tlj didn’t happen do not speak of it here please thank you

“Oh, fuck no.” From under his mask, Kylo began to snicker watching Hux’s face. “No. Not happening.” The co-commanders stood side-by-side in the doorway, looking into the room that contained a sole bed. Kylo was trying his hardest not to lose it as he felt all the emotions rolling off of the man next to him.

Hux, personally, couldn’t believe his eyes. There were on planet for a highly secret conference of First Order officials, and the co-commanders of the largest ship in the First Order’s fleet couldn’t be accommodated to have more than one bed? Did they expect them to share? He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, determined to find someone that he could intimidate until this was solved.

Kylo, knowing Hux’s intentions, walked into the room and took off his mask. He didn’t think it was that bad. Then again, he may have had somewhat of a crush on Hux, but no one needed to know that. It was just….It was just the way the man held himself. The way he commanded others. The sheer power that was practically present in his aura. Kylo was convinced that if Hux was a commoner on some outer rim planet all by himself, he would still command wherever he went and find himself ruling at least the planet. That was just the kind of man he was. And Kylo had to say he was attracted to that.

Meanwhile, Hux had found one of the event organizers and was berating her with questions. She stumbled over her words in front of him, unsure of how to get the answer out.

“Well, there must be some sort of an explanation. None of the other Generals— or the other Knights— were made to share a room with anyone. Only petty officers. Do I look like a petty officer to you?”

“It’s just that— that…”

“What?” She looked on the verge of tears and flinched when Hux spoke.

“We just thought it would— it would be— be alright—“

“And just why would you think that?”

God, she did not have to be the one to tell him. Now crying and genuinely wanting to be anywhere else, she turned her data pad towards him. Hux took it from her and scrolled through the list of room assignments and found reasonings for every room pairing. He stopped scrolling when he found his and Kylo’s names next to each other. But, he almost dropped the pad when he saw the reasoning.

The data pad was thrown back at the poor girl with an explanation and she insisted that she was unable to change it or she would, and Hux was resigned to putting up with Kylo Ren for the night.

When he walked back into his— their— room, he found Kylo, half dressed, sitting on the floor. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed, but he opened them when he felt Hux’s presence.

“You’re angry.” Hux slammed the door behind him.

“Yeah, no shit.” He stood, not knowing what to do. If he stopped being angry in the slightest, things would simply get awkward and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

“So they can’t change it?”

“No, they cannot.”

“Why were we even put together when no one else was?” Hux cringed; he had been hoping Kylo wouldn’t ask that question. He considered lying, for a moment, before deciding against it as Kylo would probably have been able to tell.

“They had it written down that we’re dating.” As Hux spoke, he decidedly looked anywhere but Kylo. By doing so, he missed the look that briefly crossed Kylo’s face before he remembered he wasn’t wearing his mask.

Kylo didn’t know what to do with that information. He knew how he reacted: ‘ohmygod is it that obvious that I am attracted to him fuck’.

Carefully reaching out with the Force, Kylo glimpsed at Hux’s mind. All he could find there was anger accompanied by bits and pieces of a rant Hux was having about insubordinates and assuming and— Kylo stopped in his tracks. There was something. One of Hux’s descriptors for the situation had been ‘humiliating.’ Kylo tried to dive deeper without Hux noticing him, trying to chase that thought, but he couldn’t find anything.

“Get out of my head,” Hux snapped and Kylo’s mind jumped back from his to see Hux glaring at him.

“I’m— I’m sorry, I—“

“You think you’re so inconspicuous, but you get that look on your face when you’re really focusing on not being felt. Don’t try to get into my head with your mask off.” Anger dissipating, Hux pressed his back against the wall and sunk down to a sitting position. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

Another emotion was settling in in place of anger: a little fear and a little panic that he hadn’t been able to get Kylo out of his head in time. He was worried that Kylo had seen.

So maybe Hux had a crush. A tiny, illegitimate, annoying, invalid crush. Infinitesimal. It was purely lust anyway, and could anyone blame him? It was just the way that Kylo’s body moved. Even now, Hux tried and failed to not to stare at the way Kylo’s shirtless chest rose and fell as he went back to meditating. Or, at least Hux thought he was meditating.

Since Kylo’s eyes were closed, Hux let himself take a look at those beautiful muscles. He really wanted to see them move, up close and personal. Hux could picture the exact way Kylo’s body fought— had watched him countless times on the battlefield— but some part of Hux really wanted to know the way those muscles would just—

He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about it. That was entirely inappropriate and probably what made everyone think they were dating in the first place. Hux would have to clear that up.

He almost groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. But how? How was he supposed to let everyone know that he and Kylo Ren were not an item? Especially since no one would believe him currently, seeing as they were sharing a room together. What was he supposed to do about this situation? He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, feeling helpless.

Kylo was smirking. Oh, he had definitely heard all of those thoughts. Hux wanted him. Hux really wanted him. Kylo could make this work. He knew he could.

Standing, Kylo moved over until he was next to where Hux was before sliding down next to him. He bumped their knees together and Hux opened his eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say. “So…” Kylo began. “You’re not gonna be stubborn and sleep on the floor, are you? Because you have speeches to give and you’re going to be standing with that damn military posture all day and sleeping on the floor is going to be hell on your back.”

Hux knew it would be, but he knew that if he really wanted to he could do it. “Exactly, I have speeches to give and the image of the First Order to uphold. Why would I sleep on the floor instead of you?”

Kylo laughed, looking into Hux’s eyes. “I’m not sleeping on the floor because I don’t want to. I will be sleeping in the bed and you’re welcome to join me, seeing as it is large enough to fit us both.”

With that he stood, leaving Hux ultimately unsure of himself. From where he still was on the floor, he watched-- and was unable to believe that he really was watching-- as an already shirtless Kylo Ren took off his skin tight pants until he was standing there in just his underwear. Kylo dropped them onto the floor next to his discarded shirt and walked into the adjoining refresher, closing the door behind him.

Hux may have been beginning to panic. There was no way he was sleeping on the floor. He was a respected and decorated military General. He had his own fucking ship. Sleep on the floor? Like he was a petty fucking Stormtrooper or some shit? He hadn't slept on the floor since before he was a cadet. But, fuck. Could he handle sleeping next to Kylo Ren?

By the time Ren had existed the 'fresher, Hux was already lying between the covers. He had made sure to face outwards and was fully intending on ignoring Ren all night. And the rest of the nights that they were at this cursed conference.

What he didn’t expect was to wake up with Kylo Ren practical wrapped around him. Hux found himself on his back with Kylo fully pressed along his side, one leg and one arm thrown across Hux and holding him tightly. He could feel Kylo’s breath against his neck and he panicked inwardly. What was he supposed to do?

“Ren,” he whispered, trying to shift. The man was so damn heavy. “Ren,” he said again, louder this time. When Kylo didn’t even stir, he took two fingers and jabbed him right between the ribs.

He awoke cursing and flailing and Hux jumped up and out of bed. Kylo flopped onto his back, hand pressed over his side where Hux had poked him, groaning in agony. “What the _fuck_ , Hux?”

“You were on top of me. I couldn’t get you off.” He checked the time; he had about an hour until he had to be out in public.

Kylo was still rocking back in forth, still in pain. “Don’t ever do that again. Just wake me up.”

“I did wake you up. Don’t fall asleep on top of me again, and that won’t happen.” Hux picked up his bag and went into the fresher.

Kylo took a couple deep breaths, laying on his back. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

He sat up once the sound of the shower turned off. At least they had nice officer quarters on this planet that gave them running water. That was nice.

Hux walked out of the fresher with his hair still wet and undone, no shirt on. From where Kylo was reclining on the bed, it all seemed so perfect, watching Hux towel off his hair. Then, Hux noticed him watching and scoffed at him, grabbing his clothes and retreating back into the ‘fresher. Great. That was ruined.

Eventually, Kylo got up and showered himself. By the time he got out and was dressed, Hux was gone. Naturally. He would be talking to other officials, getting updates on things, preparing for his next speech. He probably hadn’t even eaten. Kylo shook his head. He would grab him something when he went to the cantina. Last time they were at one of these conferences, Hux passed out in a hallway because he had been forgetting to eat.

After eating, Kylo grabbed a piece of fruit he recognized and wandered the halls to find Hux. He wasn’t difficult to find. He never was. He was standing in a corridor, talking harshly to a petty officer. Kylo stood to the side, waiting until the conversation was finished before approaching Hux.

“General,” Kylo said, his voice morphed by the vocorecorder.

“Ren.” Hux barely looked up from his padd.

“When was the last time you’ve eaten?”

Now, Hux did glance up, looking unimpressed. “That’s not important.”

Kylo didn’t respond to that. They both knew he would cite what happened last time. Instead, he held out the piece of green and pink fruit. “I’m not leaving until you eat this.”

Hux threw Kylo a glare and, looking him dead in the eyes, took the fruit from his hand and took a bite before returning to the work on his padd. Kylo leaned against the wall on the side of the corridor, waiting until Hux was finished eating the fruit before going about his business for they day.

As he walked away, he thought about their situation a bit. He had just taken food to Hux to make sure he was eating and alright. While that could be passed off as something a co-commander should do, they wouldn’t exactly stand there and watch and make sure they were eating. Something about it felt off. Too intimate. Weird. Maybe that was why people thought they were dating.

Hux’s first speech of the conference came later that day, rallying everyone before the meetings of the senior officers, also led by Hux. Kylo found himself in the conference room with the other five star Generals and his Knights, all seated around the table with Hux at the head. While Hux spoke, Kylo ignored him in favor of dipping in to the minds around him. Not his Knights, of course, but rather the Generals he was not familiar with.

He focused in on the mind of General Stecro, General of the SS Gauntlet, Nyhl’s ship. There was a scowl on his face as he listened to Hux and Kylo slipped into his mind to find out what that was about.

There were flashes of his past training, Empire uniforms, visions of him as a powerful General. Then, the images focused on Hux and they were darkened in resentment. He hated Hux. He hated his power and his success and that he was so much younger than Stecro himself. It was eating away at him. And, he was sitting here during Hux’s talks about the First Order’s future plans, and his brain was just looping around these terrible thoughts.

Then, there was a small flash that caught Kylo’s attention. At the sight of it, he pressed deeper into Stecro’s mind, chasing it. He was undoubtedly being felt, but it didn’t matter. Finally, he caught it. And he was shocked by what he saw.

Stecro had fantasies about killing Hux. He wanted his power, his station. And he was next in line to get it. He had fantasies of eliminating Hux from the equation and putting himself in that position. Enraged, Kylo pushed deeper. With another shock, it was revealed that, at times, it was more than just a fantasy. He had seriously entertained the idea of killing Hux _at this specific conference_ if he was able to create enough of a diversion.

Not if Kylo could help it.

Without even reaching out a hand, Kylo’s rage was strong enough to send Stecro’s chair flying back, crashing him into the wall. Kylo kept him pressed against it, a dent forming in the metal as Stecro began to struggle, his hands twitching to come up to his neck but still being firmly strapped to his sides.

It was Hux’s voice that brought him back before Stecro was dead.

“Ren, this is an important discussion. If you could refrain from interrupting for a few moments at the minimum, it would help immensely.” With a breath, Kylo released Stecro, allowing him to fall directly to the floor where he began gasping for air. The sounds of the strangled breaths hadn’t even faded before Hux continued his presentation as if nothing had happened. Cold.

Kylo sat at the table, trying not to interrupt again, but keeping a close eye on Stecro’s thoughts. There was the obvious rage, the fear, of course. But he was going deeper. He wanted to know just what Stecro would do, if he was going to do it at this conference. He hadn’t even realized he had spent the rest of the meeting pouring through Stecro’s mind until chair legs began scraping across the floor as Generals and Knights made moves to leave. Stecro, making the smartest decision he had made in a long while, threw one terrified glance at Kylo and practically ran from the room. It wasn’t long before he and Hux were the only ones left.

Hux was still flipping through some notes on his padd when he spoke. “Care to explain what that was about?”

With a hiss, Kylo reached up and released the airlocks in his helmet. He felt comfortable with it off in front of Hux. It made them trust each other more. “We need to place a security detail on him.”

At this, Hux looked up, confused. “Ren, he’s a five-star General. We can’t just—“

“Then we need to put extra security on you. He hates you and he has plans to make an attempt on your life at this conference.”

Hux stopped for a moment, looking him dead in the eyes. “I’m too tired for this shit.” With that, he grabbed his padd and turned and left the office.

Kylo followed as they both made their way back to their room. Neither spoke until the door was closed behind them. Hux then turned around, looking Kylo in the eyes, furious. “You can’t make accusations like that out in the open where anyone could hear you.”

“What is someone going to do? I’m the leader of the Knights of Ren. They can’t touch me and—“

“Ren, if there is a threat on my life, you can’t just say that where anyone could hear you for obvious reasons. There are people who would immediately go and try to kill Stecro. There are people who would go and join Stecro in his attempt to murder me. He’s not the only that doesn’t like me. Now, tell me. How does he plan on doing this?”

“I’m not exactly sure.”

“Well, then, what the fuck? How can you even be sure he’s planning to do it?”

“He is. He’s just waiting for the right distraction— the right cover.”

Hux crosses his arms. “Unless you can tell me a time when I will be in imminent danger, I will continue about my business as usual. I will not walk around with extra security nor will I modify the schedule of this conference.”

Kylo didn’t know what made him say next what he said. Maybe it was his feelings for Hux that he was hoping weren’t as obvious as he felt they were. Or, maybe, as he would tell Hux it was the obligation he felt as Hux’s co-commander. “Then I’m not leaving your side.”

“Ren-“

“No one will think anything of it. We’re co-commanders and I have the right to be anywhere at this conference that I choose. Besides, if there’s any security detail that could protect you the best, it’s me. And, it will be inconspicuous.”

Hux paused for a moment, thinking it over. On the one hand, Kylo was right. He did need some sort of protection if Kylo had seen in Stecro’s mind that he was planning an attempt on Hux’s life. However, he was trying to put distance between the two of them— especially during this conference. They were sleeping in the same bed, for fucks sake.

No. It was foolish to refuse Kylo’s protection because of this social issue. If Stecro was planning an attempt on Hux’s life, he should have Kylo there. “Fine. But don’t let anyone know why you are doing this. I don’t want word getting out that he’s trying to assassinate me.”

“I understand, General.”

Hux walked away, the tightness in his shoulders easily conveying how he was uncomfortable with the situation.

That tenseness remained in the room as they both got ready to sleep. Hux didn’t speak and he kept his back turned. He laid on his side, scrunched as far as he could get to the edge of the bed without falling off. As Hux began to fade into sleep, Kylo once more reached out with his mind to skim the edges of Hux’s, knowing his defenses would be down as he relaxed into sleep.

Sorting through Hux’s memories and thoughts was easy enough on the surface. Especially now that he wasn’t being resisted. Kylo saw all of Hux’s fantasies of ultimate galaxy domination. If Kylo was being honest, they were on their way there already. Hux would bring the galaxy to order.

Hux was asleep now and Kylo was able to go even deeper— to the memories that Hux buried and kept hidden even from himself. What Kylo saw shocked him. All of the memories from his childhood were revolting and Kylo found himself wanting to track down Brendol Hux and murder him. He drew back before his anger got the best of him.

When Kylo woke up, Hux wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He sat up immediately, his immediate reaction to panic: he shouldn’t have slept. He should have just meditated. What was he thinking? He should have said fuck it to what Hux said and put extra security detail on him he shouldn’t have fallen asleep. What if Hux was—

The fresher door opened and out stepped Hux, already showered and dressed for another day at the conference. Kylo gave such a sigh of relief that he fell back onto the bed. His heart had barely recovered from the shock when Hux threw his clothes at him, telling Kylo that he was leaving in two minutes and if Kylo wasn’t ready, he was going anyway.

Kylo yanked on his clothes, foregoing his helmet for time, while Hux checked some things on his padd, following close at his heels as they stepped into the hallway.

And, fuck, was he glad he did that.

The second they stepped through the door, there came a blaster shot aimed directly for Hux. Kylo threw a hand out before Hux had even fully registered the attack, holding the blaster phase in midair while shouting at Hux to get back in the room and to not leave until Kylo came to get him. The second the door was closed behind Hux, Kylo released the bolt, carefully not lettinbnshow how much effort that took. He reached out, mentally calling to the rest of the Knights that there had been an attempt on General Hux’s life.

Surveying the halls, Kylo couldn’t decide what to do. Outside, there were multiple levels on either side that had hallways guarded off from the pit between them with railings. On one of the levels on the opposite side must have been a sniper. While Kylo knew he needed to find that sniper, he also knew he couldn’t leave Hux alone. That may have been exactly what they were trying to get him to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo could see two of his Knights running down the hallway to him. He immediately began delegating. “Nattu, I need you to stay here and guard this door and Hux. Don’t let anyone in. Katamara, you need to find Nyhl and Stecro. I have reason to believe that he was behind all this.” As he was speaking to Katamara, the twins ran up from the other side. As Katamara left, he turned to speak to them. “The blast came from that angle,” he indicated. “but we don’t know which level. Evaqi, I need you to inform security that there was an attempt on General Hux’s life.” She took off. “Vaenua, you’re with me. You’re going to go that way and I’ll go this way. Zusnak and Deashed will meet us up there and we’ll conduct a sweep of those floors.” She nodded, turning in the opposite direction from Kylo.

With the four of them, they were able to check four levels simultaneously, two working their way up while the other two headed down. Kylo reached the top level, Vaenua on the level below them.

 _We haven’t found anything_ , Kylo told the rest of the Knights.

Evaqi’s voice rang through his mind. _Security has locked down the premises and is conducting a comprehensive weapons sweep._

 _Katamara, have you found Stecro yet?_ Kylo asked.

_No, master. I’ve also attempted to contact Nyhl and he hasn’t been responding._

Kylo’s heart began to race again. Why wasn’t Nyhl responding? He was one of the strongest Knights, even if he wasn’t the most disciplined of them. And, he was young and new to them. Kylo should have moved him to where Stecro wouldn’t be able to find him so easily the moment Kylo suspected him.

_Evaqi, inform security General Stecro and Nyhl Ren are missing. Do not tell them that we believe Stecro to have made the assassination attempt._

_Yes, master,_ came her response.

_Zusnak and Deashed. Anything?_

_No_ , they chorused together.

Kylo could scream. He knew this was going to happen, but he hadn’t done anything to prevent it.

_Nattu, check in on the General._

There was silence for a moment as Nattu slipped into the room before Kylo could feel his panic. _Master, he’s gone. I don’t understand. I was at the door. I don’t believe there is another way out and I checked on him not two minutes ago._

Nattu hadn’t even finished his sentence before Kylo stepped up onto the railing of the top floor and launched himself off and forward. He fell fast and there was a chance he would miss Hux’s level but he was able to latch onto the railing.

Thank Force for the Force.

Kylo pulled himself up over the railing, gratefully taking the offered hand from Nattu. He didn’t say a word as he stalked into the room and began to do a search. At first glance, Nattu was right. There was no way out of the room. Kylo was about to give up when he saw that the bed looked different than when he got out of it a few minutes ago. Reaching under, he lifted the bed onto its side to reveal a trap door underneath.

As he lifted up the trapdoor, he informed the Knights of what happened. _Evaqi, have floors 32-25 sealed off. They’re probably on there somewhere and inform security that this is now an abduction._

He heard responding, yes master, as his feet hit the ground. The room beneath was identical to theirs, without a trapdoor beneath the bed. He and Nattu both went in separate directions, starting the same sweep he had just conducted with the other Knights. They got to the end of the hall and neither found anything.

 _Katamara, any useful updates?_ There was no response. _Katamara?_ Again, nothing. Shit. Kylo knew he had a higher priority to his Knights than to Hux. And whoever took Hux probably knew that too. _Who knows where she was last?_

Vaenua answered from where she was towards the top floors, keeping a lookout. _I just saw her on the main floor, headed towards the main conference and gathering rooms._

Kylo and Nattu took off running towards the ground floor. _Deashed, Evaqi, and Vaenua, stay where you are. I don’t want anyone going up or down those floors and Vaenua keep an eye out for Hux walking on any of those halls. Evaqi, security update?_

They rounded the last corner of the stairs beside Deashed and Zusnak joined them as they raced down the corridor. _Everyone not in their rooms at the time has congregated in the main auditorium._

Exchanging a look with the Knights beside him, they ran directly to the stairs that lead underground. There was only one set of them Zusnak was set to watch at the top, Nattu and Kylo making their way down quietly.

The staircase was dark and cramped; the air tasted stale. They both moved as slow as they dared, Kylo in the lead. At the bottom, Kylo knew it would open into a large underground cavern. The air changed as they got deeper and then there was a small movement in the air. They were there— the cavern. Kylo could see light on the steps below him. They were going in blind. He stopped and Nattu did the same behind him.

_Nattu, you stay here. Wait until I call you down._

_Master_ —

_It may be a trap. I know. That’s why I want you to stay here._

Kylo began to take one more step, halting as Evaqi’s voice rang loud in his head, urgent.

 _Master, there’s a commotion in the main auditorium. I’m headed there now._ Kylo paused, waiting for her to report back before stepping into the possible ambush. When she reported back, even her thoughts sounded breathless. _Master, they have Hux. Stecro’s nowhere to be seen but that lieutenant he doesn’t think it’s obvious he’s fucking is in one of the pods holding a blaster to Hux’s head. She’s giving a speech, though. I think I have time to try and get her down, but I need help._

No.

Kylo took the last steps quickly, lightsaber raised.

The light hit his eyes, nearly blinding him. And there stood Katamara and Nyhl. General Stecro was beside them with their lightsabers, both of them in Force cuffs. A handful of petty officers were with them, blasters aimed at their heads, but from a safe distance away. The Knights were, after all, still dangerous without their lightsabers.

“Well, Ky—“ Kylo cut Stecro off, addressing the other officers.

“Are you being forced or coerced into doing this in any way?”

Neither hesitated when they said no. It was strong, defiant. With a tilt of his head, Kylo snapped both of their necks.

“You should have ambushed me, too, Stecro.”

“As if you think I haven’t.” Stormtroopers came at Kylo from the sides with Force cuffs. Kylo had to act quickly.

 _Knights, they have Katamara and Nyhl in the main underground chamber in Force cuffs. Soon, they will have me too. Nattu, head up and help Evaqi with Hux. It’s the opposite of what they would expect me to do. It’s the only way to get us all out of this._ The Force cuffs were snapped on before Kylo could even hear their responses. He didn’t even struggle.

Kylo had never experienced Force cuffs before. It felt like being strangled. Like all of his air had been cut off. Like he was missing all of his limbs.

Stecro smirked as if he had won, seemingly unalarmed by the fact that Kylo hadn’t even struggled. He was stood away from either Katamara or Nyhl as Stecro began to monologue all about his plans for the First Order— one without the Knights. Kylo just needed to keep him monologuing so his Knights could get their work done.

“As I’m sure you know by now, Lieutenant Mar is about to publicly execute General Hux once she rallies the First Order against him. Shouldn’t take too much convincing. Most of them hate him, anyway. After that is done, I will take his place. I will eliminate all of the Knights and—“

Kylo cringed when he saw Nyhl open his mouth. “And how exactly do you think Snoke is going to deal with that? Do you believe he will applaud you? Because I think he’ll throw you out of an airlock.”

Stecro continued on, ignoring him, but Nyhl began asking scathing questions about each piece of his plot. At least it was buying them time, if not risking all three of their lives even more. Nyhl was so hotheaded sometimes.

All of their attention was caught by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Expecting Nattu, Kylo took a step towards where his lightsaber was. However, he was unable to conceal his reaction when the first person to step out was Hux himself, looking disheveled with a busted lip and holding a blaster out in front of him.

Following were the rest of Kylo’s Knights who all took care of the colluding stormtroopers without much thought before moving to free the other Knights. Hux walked directly up to Stecro with his blaster.

“You _fuck_. You will never cross me again.” Stecro opened his mouth, but his last words were cut off when Hux pulled the trigger and shot him dead.

When his Force cuffs were off, Kylo gave a questioning look to his other Knights. Evaqi shrugged. “Turns out he didn’t need my help. Elbowed Mar off the pod.”

Hux straightened his uniform, oblivious to the look of love Kylo knew must have been on his face. “If you will all excuse me, I am going to go back upstairs and give a speech on loyalty and treason.” With that, Hux spun on a heel and marched back to the stairs.

Kylo stood behind Hux as he gave the impromptu speech which, he had to admit, was one of the most simultaneously terrifying and unifying things he had ever witnessed. Once their pod had retreated back to where it attached to a hall, they were confronted by one of the local event organizers. She looked sheepish and terrified in their presence.

“General, I have found you a new room that does not have any sort of trapdoor in it.”

“You couldn’t find me a room two nights ago?” The girl cringed, her eyes fixed desperately on the floor.

“I’m very sorry, sir. It now seems that our signals were jammed in order to keep you in that room. However....” She trailed off.

Hux’s _what_ was so sharp that she jumped.

“There is still only the one room available so you and Master Ren....” Ah.

“It’s alright,” Kylo cut in. “Thank you.” She ran off as fast as she could. Hux turned to him once she was gone, looking incredulous. “Oh, come on. You’re not opposed to sharing a bed with me. I think after today we should do away with these notions that we’re nothing more than co-commanders.” Kylo took a step forward. “Today, I risked my life and the lives of two of my Knights for yours. It was completely out of protocol and it emotional and impulsive. I did it because I have feelings for you. I know they’re mutual. So let’s stop pretending.”

Hux didn’t respond, so Kylo took another step, his hand coming up to the side of Hux’s face as he kissed him.

When Kylo pulled back, the look in Hux’s eyes was guarded. “I suppose what you say makes sense.”

“Well then, General, let’s see if this also makes sense. There was an attempt on your life today so, naturally, the Master of the Knights of Ren— you know, the person best fit to ensure your safety— should be kept as close as possible tonight, don’t you think?” Kylo may have imagined it, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile on Hux’s face.

“I suppose that makes sense as well.”

“Lead the way, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship: the next installment should be a neighbors au!! 
> 
> Feel free to comment below or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
